


Three Schools, Two Girls, One Fist

by ChangeTheCircumstances



Series: Shedding the Capes for the Wands [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Jess being a badass basically, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, focuses on Jess Kilgrave and Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5364341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeTheCircumstances/pseuds/ChangeTheCircumstances
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a first year at Hogwarts is hard enough but dealing with the Tri-Wizard Tournament on top of that? Needless to say it's more than Jessica Jones would care to deal with but it certainly doesn't mean she's backing down for a second.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Schools, Two Girls, One Fist

Jessica had refrained from interacting with the Beauxbatons and Dumstrangs as much as possible. School was difficult enough what with homework, the talk going on between the Flying Teacher and head of her House’s Quiddich team, simply being a first year in general, and now she was supposed to deal with two other Schools and the Tri-Wizard Tournament on top of that? People were insane if they really believed she was going to play nice little Freshman.

Damn it! And she had to remember to stop using such muggle terms too.

Jessica blamed her, very Muggle, childhood, and technically step-sister, friend Trish for her tendency to use non-wizarding terms. It was so embarrassing, especially being a pure-blood in Slytherin.

Not that being a pure-blood was as big of a deal anymore and there were plenty of half-bloods and muggle-born wizards in Slytherin as well (a lot had changed since the Battle of Hogwarts and the confrontation between Harry Potter and the Dark Lord) but she still hated doing it. Whether people liked her muggle terms or not, the point was such words drew people to her and she really didn’t have time for their bull.

This also meant she didn’t have time for playing nice with the other students.  She had Seven Years worth of Hogwarts students that she had to deal with in her House alone, not including the school as a whole.

And god were there Double Classes. She hated Double Classes.

This being said, it wasn’t like she was anti social. Jessica Jones was a sarcastic, no nonsense, street smart kid with plenty of knowledge about the wizarding world and the muggle one thanks to her pure-blood roots and adoption from a muggle family. Needless to say, it wasn’t like she was one to run out of words.

For example, in the current situation she was mustering up every bad word she could think of while simultaneously trying to play the good avenger.

“I said get away from her,” Jessica repeated. Her voice was steely and her hands curled into fists. Perhaps a few more pounds and a couple of extra inches of height would have made the obvious threat a bit more real. As it stood, it was Jessica’s voice alone that was able to carry any weight.

That weight clearly wasn’t enough though the older student surprisingly seemed impressed.

Jessica wasn’t to worried about a fight occurring though. Even if it did, the guy’s height was really his only advantage and he didn’t look like the fighting type anyways. This was quickly proven when the guy simply snorted and walked away. His over grandeur expression and the sense of self confidence that oozed from him made Jessica peg him as a coward, at least with physical confrontations.

With that in mind, hopefully, he wouldn’t try anything again, at least not with this girl. With one more glare, she walked over to the girl that had been cornered.

“You alright?” Jessica muttered. She guessed the girl was probably a second or third year.

“Oh thank you so much! Thank you thank you thank you!” she cried out as she hugged Jessica with as much forced as possible.

Rolling her eyes, Jessica gave the girl, a Hufflepuff she finally saw, an awkward pat on the back. “Well it wasn’t like he was a forty year old man,” she muttered. “He was just an asshole kid.”

“But his eyes! You didn’t see him like I did but I was just terrified! I knew those Dumstrangs were no good!”

Aw, so that had explained the weird, almost military like get up the boy had been wearing. Jessica hadn’t exactly been paying attention during the ceremony for the other schools.

“Well, I can’t really say anything about them but that guy was sure a piece of work. Did he give a name?” asked Jessica. Not to tattle tale but so she could keep an ear out for the guy later on. She didn’t exactly need anything else to deal with but she didn’t appreciate bullying or abuse in any form. If she found out such actions were common from that kid then she would definitely be doing something about it.

Sadly, the girl’s response was not what she had hoped for. “He didn’t say a name. I didn’t really ask.”

“Right, well, just stay away from him if you see him again,” muttered Jessica and she quickly went on her way before anymore feely crap happened.

From that moment on, Jessica kept her eyes peeled for the guy but didn’t run into him again as the next week passed. She had warned Darcy Lewis, a second year in her House and probably the closest thing she had for a friend at the moment. She got along pretty well with Darcy and the girl had been helpful with directing her to classes and what not.

Of course, the most fun had occurred when Darcy taught her a few time honored pranks to play on the other Houses. That had been much appreciated and Jessica figured her warning of the ass of a Dumstrang student was only right.

However, the guy popped up again as was to be expected. Hogwarts was pretty damn big but it didn’t go on forever (at least Jessica didn’t think it did).

During some free time, she had decided to watch and see who would try and put their name into the Goblet of Fire.

At the time, she didn’t really know any of the people who were trying for it but was still curious nonetheless. This year’s Tournament was only the third one to be held since the famed 1994 and 1995 event and the first one to be held back at Hogwarts since then.

Even more precautions had been put in place though it certainly helped that they didn’t have any major target at their school now and a severe lack of major threats (though there would always be some threat in the world; Jessica wasn’t that naïve). Of course, younger students still tried to get pass the wards set in place which only ended in hilarity.

Probably the most amusing had been the attempt of a Ravenclaw. From the looks of it, he was just below the required age though he clearly didn’t let that deter him.

Two people had arrived with him and though it would have been easiest to describe them as friends, Jessica honestly didn’t think that fit. One had a clear look of disappointment in his eyes as he watched the one who attempted to get past all wards while the other “friend” was filled with anticipation for failure.

Clearly the kid didn’t fit with either “friends”, particularly where personality and companionship was concerned. After the kid was thrown back, failing in his attempts, a rather twisted smile came upon the kid who had looked forward to the failure and an exasperated sigh escaped the disappointed one as he muttered, “ _Tony_.”

Jessica wondered how people like that could stand each other’s company. The older boy with the saddened look was obviously trying to convince Tony not to try again while the other boy, his name was Aldrich, kept suggesting new ideas to Tony. All the suggested ideas seemed doomed to fail yet the way Aldrich said the words made even Jessica believe that the plans would work.

It was clear the older and quieter one was the voice of reason, the little angel on one shoulder of Tony. Aldrich was obviously the devil.

Jessica was starting to wonder if this was the famed Tony Stark, son of Howard Stark, the House Head for Gryffindor, when she suddenly spotted the creep again. Now that she was getting a better look at the guy, he was easier to differentiate from the other Dumstrang students. His hair was a bitter longer than the normal buzz cut and along with the uniform he wore a purple scarf.

Fairly certain that purple didn’t have any significance to Dumstrang in general, Jessica wondered if the scarf held some personal meaning.

Or maybe he just liked purple. Who the hell cared?

As she stared, she noted how the boy didn’t go near the cup. He was clearly old enough to put his own name in it but he kept well away from it. Remaining on the sidelines, he moved with the shadows, staying well away from smaller groups and hiding in larger ones.

Jessica tried to focus on something else, the hooligan Ravenclaws for example, but that group had already left and now she couldn’t help but return her stare to the kid. There was something about him that was oddly alluring. She didn’t center on that feeling though. The kid was too creepy, at least for her, to allow such a quality to redeem the dude.

And suddenly, there it was!

She was right. The Dumstrang student was definitely a frequent bully as he pulled a girl away from a large group. She wasn’t even missed.

It was odd because the kid didn’t use physical force to drag the girl away. She went easily with him but it was obvious she’d rather not so Jessica quickly followed. She didn’t know what the kid wanted with the girl but he sure as hell wasn’t going to get it, whatever it was.

She followed them into the hall only to lose sight of them. Frowning, she tried to decide where to look next when—

“ _Jessica Jones_.”

She whirled around and jumped away, the boy somehow managing to get right behind her. The other girl was nowhere in sight.

“How the hell do you know my name?”

“Because the first words you said to me were ‘I’m Jessica Jones now back away you arse’.”

Shit. She’d forgotten about that.

“And what’s with the language? You’re about five.”

“Excuse you but I’m a first year here which means I’m at least eleven. If you took the time to learn anything about the world around you, you narcissistic ass, then you would know this,” Jessica responded immediately.

Though thrown at first, the boy’s face broke into a grin. “You have quite the tongue _Jessica Jones_.”

“Yeah, well I’ve practiced using it on pricks like you.”

The boy snorted. “A prick? I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh you so do! Those girls, remember? What did you want from them anyways?”

“Nothing of great importance. Just a little fun.”

“Fun?” asked Jessica in a disgusted tone.

“Yes. What’s wrong with that?” asked the boy. “Though I must say I’m rather glad I met you. I think you’ll be much more interesting than them.”

Jessica repressed a shudder. “I’m not your plaything.”

“I’m not asking you to be.”

“Good.”

“I’m telling you.”

Suddenly, she saw him flash out his wand. Had he used some spell on the other girls to force them away? Was that how he’d so easily gained the upper hand? With the wand rising, most pure-bloods would have responded with their own wand or perhaps even jumped out of the way of the possible spell. Jessica didn’t exactly have that instinct though.

Instead, before the boy could get a word out, she sent out a kick and as his wand went flying, she gave him a quick punch to the face.

“Fuck!”

“Now who’s using language?” Jessica asked as she stuck out her tongue. “Try something like that again and I’ll shove your wand up your ass.”

Though wandless and with blood running into his mouth, the kid somehow succeeded in looking smug and sure of himself. “That mouth of yours I swear. Now I know I have to become properly acquainted with you.”

“Acquaint this,” Jessica responded and stuck out her tongue again with the added charm of the finger. She stalked away, not bothering to look back as she knew she would hear something if the kid tried anything.

As a matter of fact, she did hear someone fast approaching but the large, lumbering steps were clearly not from Purple Scarf.

Turning around, she saw a Beauxbatons student approaching. Though much taller and way more muscular than the stereotyped Beauxbatons, there was an odd grace about his movements and she quickly axed her idea that his steps had been lumbering. He looked utterly shocked, probably from having witnessed what Jessica had just done to the kid.

“I was going to go help when I saw you followed Kilgrave and Eponine out but clearly you didn’t need it. I gotta say, I’m impressed.”

At first, Jessica was simply smiling about the fact that the guy had been impressed (which was stupid, who cared if he was impressed?) and that someone had noticed the girl had gone missing. It was always good to know that some people were aware of their surroundings and cared about others. But then she got stuck on the name.

“Wait, Kilgrave? That’s Purple Scarf’s name?”

The Beauxbatons student nodded.

“Oh you’ve got to be kidding!”

“Nope. And I’d say I wish I was but honestly, I think it fits the jerk. He’s pretty damn dramatic and over the top. Seems like he’d have a name to fit.”

“I suppose,” Jessica sighed with a shake of her head. She noted the way the guy had spoken though and added, “So you sound like you know him…?”

“We were both students during the last Tri-Wizard Tournament. Let’s just say I became too acquainted with him.”

“Was he horrible even then?”

“Even more so,” the boy replied and then stopped himself. “Well, I shouldn’t say that. He’s just as cruel now but he does it with more flare.”

She snorted. “I could tell. I’m Jessica Jones by the way. First year Slytherin.”

“Really? Would have pegged you as older.”

“I had an experience-filled young life.”

Now it was the guy’s turn to snort as he smiled and stuck out a hand. “Luke Cage. It’s my sixth year at school.”

“Figured you were an older classman. So, entering the Tournament?”

“Still thinking about it. May or may not. I mean, certainly has its perks if I win but I’d rather not end up dead.”

“Oh come on. Don’t be a wuss! I’d totally enter if I could. Besides, they have even more protections than last time and it’s not like Voldemort is still around.”

“Woah, you just—”

“Oh don’t tell me you’re one of those guys who still says You-Know-Who.”

“Well you can never be to careful…”

“He’s gone and dead alright? It’s not like Beetlejuice where you say his name three times and he appears.”

“What?”

“Nothing. Muggle thing. Anyways, it’s just a name. That’s the point.”

“But—”

“Come on. I dare you to say it,” Jessica said with a cheeky grin.

“Are you serious?” asked Luke with an incredulous look.

“As serious as I can be. Now just say it. It’s not that hard. We can even do it together. Vol-de-mort.”

Luke kept his uncertain look.

“Just once?” pleaded Jessica.

“Alright…but only because you seem pretty awesome. Vol—Vol—Voldemort—”

“Ha! I knew you could. Congrats on passing your first class of ‘How not to be a wuss’.”

“Oh? And what’s the second class?”

“Entering the Tri-Wizard Tournament.”

“Really?” asked Luke.

“Well I can’t enter it myself. I might as well manipulate someone else in to it.”

“I see you have a generous and kind personality then.”

“Well of course,” Jessica said with a smirk. With that, she turned and started walking away, keeping her step quick in pace so it would be more difficult for Luke to keep up. “Come find me again when you decide to pass ‘How not to be a wuss’ part two.”

“And what if I want to talk to you before then?”

“Talk to the wand,” Jessica responded back, her voice level and powerful. However, with her face away from Luke’s, she couldn’t help but smile. She wasn’t sure if Luke was a definite friend but he was certainly a viable acquaintance that could become useful in the coming year, even with being from different schools.

And who knew, maybe with time he could become a proper friend like her step-sister Trish was. Of course, he couldn’t ever become her best friend. If she went home with a new best friend Trish would probably kill her, ha!


End file.
